It (Stephen King)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= It is the titular main antagonist of the 1986 horror novel of the same name, as well as its 1990 TV miniseries and its remastered 2017-19 film duology. Wikia Match-Ups * Slender Man vs. It Possible Opponents * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Dead Rising ** Adam MacIntyre ** Evan MacIntyre * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * DC Comics ** The Joker ** Batman ** Scarecrow ** The Batman Who Laughs ** John Constantine * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) * Sam (Trick 'r Treat) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Laughing Jack (...) * The Beldam (Coraline) * HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * White Teletubby (Slendytubbies) * Zamasu (Dragon Ball Z) * Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros., as Dreamy Bowser) * Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) * The Soldier (Team Fortress 2) * Tohru Adachi (Persona) * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Ghostbusters (...) * Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) * Sector V (Codename: Kids Next Door) History Originally from the Macroverse, It crashed-landed on Earth and burrowed under the land that would become Derry, Maine. As if the creature expected the event to occur, Derry was settled in the 1700s. From then on, waking up every 27 years and assuming the form of Pennywise the Dancing Clown, It would spend a year feeding on the fear and flesh of the town residents, with children being his preferred prey. However, It soon found itself on the receiving end when a group of children teamed up and made a pact to kill the twisted abomination. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Alias: Pennywise, The Dancing Clown, The Clown, Robert Gray (Also Bob Gray), The Wolfman, The Mummy, The Spider, The Giant Spider, The Devil, The Leper, Flute Lady, Headless Boy, Mrs. Kersh, The Witch, The Monster, Eater of Worlds, Eater of Children, The Derry Disease * Height: 6'3 as Pennywise * Weight: 187lbs as Pennywise * Age: Immeasurable * Born in the Macroverse * Cosmic spirit of consumption * Feeds on the fears of the children of Derry and then devours them every 27 years to fulfill its hunger * Part of an obscure race of shapeshifting monsters called by its Gaelic name "Glamours" Powers and Abilities * Control over the Deadlights * High intelligence * Mastery of disguises * Manipulation * Trickery * Cunning * Vast preternatural powers * Essokinesis * Shapeshifting * Immortality * Insanity inducement * Possession * Somnipathy * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Universal psychic powers * Regeneration * Teleportation * Partial invisibility * Chlorokinesis * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Near-invulnerability * Illusions * Photokinesis Feats * Knocked someone aside tossing them several feet through the air * Can rip flesh pretty easily * Ripped a child's arm off with its mouth * Ripped a child's head off * Stretched open a water drain in a shower with ease * Kept up with and out sped a train * Was only enraged from having a crowbar rammed through the side of his head and out his eye * A bolt to through the head upset it * Up chucked a crowbar rammed down its throat * Angered when shot in the head by a Walther PPK * Was born long before the earth was created before coming to earth in anticipation of humanity ** Was in fact born in the Macroverse beyond our universe * Its arrival was described as like a cataclysmic meteor impact * Waited millions of years until mankind made it to what would eventually be Derry, Maine * Settled into a pattern of hibernating and waking approximately every 27 years to kill prey and feast on the flesh of innocent children ** Awaking it was marked by a great and brutal act of violence such as murder or suicide * Awoke and started a three-year reign of terror that culminated with the disappearance of over 300 settlers from Derry Township between 1740 to 1743 * Murdered a group of lumberjacks between 1876 to 1879 * Might have had a hand in the Kitchener Ironworks explosion that killed 108 people ** Its habitation was related to this though * Between each of its awakenings, there's always a string of child murders/disappearances * Natural enemy of Maturin the Turtle, the being that created our universe ** It admits that Maturin is or close to its equal, and given its high opinion of itself, it's likely this isn't made up * Might actually be one of the six greater demon elementals, or at least a Twinner, mentioned by Mia * In order for it to finally be defeated, the Losers required the help of Gan, the god and creator of Stephen King's multiverse Weaknesses * Underestimates and scorns all of mankind ** Has lead to it making several mistakes and irrational decisions ** In many cases, it leaves an open escape route for the victims and lets them run away simply because it doesn't think it matters ** When Henry Bowers and his sidekicks chased the Losers into the sewer tunnel system, it attacked Henry's gang instead and turned on the Losers after killing two of Henry's friends ** Refused to kill the losers in a easy manner because it believed it didn't need to * It is a psychically sensitive entity, so courage and heart can overcome it, even in its most diabolical forms ** Still requires the Ritual of Chud to beat it, however * When it transforms into a shape, it must obey the laws of whatever form it transforms into * Seems limited to working in Derry despite its power ** This could be purely by choice however Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Monsters Category:1980s Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Angry Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Horror Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Category:Genderless Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Illusionists Category:Aliens Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Light Users Category:Old Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Antagonist Category:Elementals Category:Animal Combatants Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities